Friday Night Fish & Chips
by The last Phantomdreamer
Summary: A short little fic, Just a usual friday night but when you have four pushy brothers a little change to the routine is normal. (Asakiku UK&Fem!Japan)


Alistair noticed that a certain Japanese woman had come over frequently; and that his little brother Arthur had definitely fallen in love with her, even Rhys and Patrick had seen it too. They all may fight but they all cared for each other. So after Arthur had left the house to get the Friday night Fish & Chips; they hatched a plan, they were sat around the coffee table.

"Right We need to get Artie and Sakura together." Alistair said looking at his younger brothers "Any ideas?"

The Welshman closed his eyes, he was the unofficial parental figure of the four Kirkland brothers, as he was the only one who could cook and he acted like their mother.

The three of them discussed their plan until Arthur came back; he was laden with the two bags of food, three large cod and chips and Patrick's plaice and chips. The four of them ate out of the wrappings from the chip shop with the wooden forks Arthur had brought home. Arthur had worried that all of his fellow nations would be surprised at the ungentlemanly conduct Friday Fish and Chips entailed, but he didn't care as it was a tradition.

"You went to Roger's shop didn't you?" Patrick asked looking at the blonde Kirkland

"Yeah Roger always gives us the bigger portions." Arthur said looking at the ginger Kirkland

"I prefer the chips and Kim's Place." He said

Rhys laughed as he looked at Patrick

"You prefer Kim's assets more than the food." Rhys said with a snort

"I like Rog's Shop." Alistair said "It reminds me of Harry's."

"Yeah you are right; it's a shame he had to close." Rhys said in an agreement

"He closed because he developed Alzheimer's." Arthur said "He was a nice bloke; we all visited him until he died, and he thought we were all his son's."

The four of them remembered the man; he was a tough man who was a soldier during World War 2, who opened his shop in 1953 and had to retire in 1989.

"I would have been proud to be his son." Alistair said

"Me too!" Patrick and Rhys said

"I would be too." Arthur said "We go through this conversation every week."

The three other Kirkland's looked over at Arthur and smiled

"It's the tradition!" They chorused

It was the next week when the brothers enacted their plan; as usual they had sent Arthur to the Chip shop to get the usual order, but they had invited Sakura. They had asked her to hide in the adjoining room, until they had said the phrase they had specified. She was anxious, they had said they knew about her feelings regarding their little brother, but she was a little happy they had approved of her.

"You went to Roger's shop didn't you?" Patrick asked looking at the youngest Kirkland

"Yes because Roger always gives us bigger portions." Arthur said looking at his brother

"I prefer the chips and Kim's Place." He said

Rhys laughed as he looked at Patrick

"Yes well Kim isn't Artie's cup of tea; I think he prefers a Japanese blend." Rhys said

Arthur went a bright red; as he picked at his piping hot chips, Rhys winked at his oldest brother.

"Come on Rhys that was a low blow; you know Artie will never admit it, he is too shy." Alistair said

Arthur then looked up at his brothers.

"I'll tell her when I bloody well please, Sakura is special to me. You three can't rush me to tell her that I love her." Arthur said

Sakura smiled to herself as she heard his confession; she decided not to burst through the door, but instead she had managed to sneak her way out of the house and around to the front door. She pressed the doorbell and waited patiently; this threw of the four Kirkland brothers, Alistair looked at Arthur.

"Artie go and get the door." He said.

Arthur looked at him suspiciously before he walked past the brown leather sofa and to the Mahogany door, he opened it to see Sakura stood there she was wearing a pale pink Kimono.

"Am I interrupting you Arthur-san?" She asked

"N-n-not at all, what brings you here?" he asked looking a little embarrassed, he felt as if he magically summoned her to the house.

"That's good; I wanted to talk with you." She said

Arthur moved to let her in; she smiled as he led her to the study, his brothers had peered out of the living room to see who their guest was. Arthur glared at them as he passed them; they all looked at Sakura who looked at them with a shy apologetic smile.

"Don't mind my brothers; it's our Friday night fish and chips." He said

Arthur shut the door when they walked into the study; Sakura looked at him nervously, and Arthur grew nervous as well.

"Arthur-san, I would like to tell you something." She said

"Oh, well I had something I wanted to tell you as well." He said

Sakura smiled but she looked at him with determination.

"Would you mind if I went first?" She asked looking at him.

"Well if you insist you must go first then please do." He replied.

Sakura looked at him again; gaining a little confidence, she could tell he was nervous.

"We have been friends for many years; but recently I have found myself feeling less than proper thoughts about you, I love you Arthur-san." She said

She saw that the Englishman had gone completely red faced, along with the biggest smile.

"I love you too." He said


End file.
